


Podes intentar

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Dystopia, F/M, Sorceresses
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: A Vidente naquele dia estava bastante aborrecida.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Podes intentar

**Podes intentar**

A Vidente naquele dia estava bastante aborrecida.

Mais do que o habitual, na verdade, pelo que tinha sido agradavelmente surpreendida com a visita de Jun’oh.

“Achas que posso ganhar esta semana?” perguntou o Suthi num tom suplicante, sentado à frente dela.

A mulher riu, abanando a cabeça e levando uma mão à cara dele, parecendo lasciva.

“Não tenho favoritos, se é por isso que vieste aqui.” disse-lhe, olhando nos seus olhos. “Mais este não significa que não pudesses intentar.”

Era uma distração agradável, no fundo.

Mais do que esperava.


End file.
